The demon Sister
by GeorgeWeasleyRULES
Summary: Hi my name is Luna and im a goddess and a demon chef i haft to find my brother Jay or the World will end. Nothing will live after that my clan is all the family i have left and them to. A story where demons come back just to find one boy but in the end will love prosper READ ME and find out NinjaXOC and NyaxOC sorry for bad summery
1. Chapter 1

**hey i got board so if you like this chapter tell me and I'll finish it up.  
**

_The darkness swarms around me golfing me in pain, sorrow, and death. I cant take it i want to hide and run scream till i cant do it no more. It was because of you the way you told me i was nothing just like that you were supost to protect me save me from it all. you told me that you love me you and her both of you told me this. My sister and you so why am i here unloved crying and trying to find you. I did love you both of you but now i hate you i hate your smile laugh the way you guys talk. I despise you in every way it's your fault that im dieing. so its your fault that im here. I blame you for my brother being gone i blame you that i am a demon im nothing because of you and her, my parents.  
_

My name is Luna Baxter Demon leader and the moon's daughter. I must find my brother Jay before the final battle the world's life depends on it. My brother Jay was adopted by the walkers when he was five my parents gave him up and that's when i started hating them. I was killed by Garmadon a long time ago and i fought my way to the top calming the head of the Demon Clan. _  
_

Me and my clan walked were the strongest clan but also the smallest there's six of us Me Luna, Sophia (second in charge and oldest after me.), Mark (are only guy.), Mark's little sister Casey, Rose ( twins with Roxy. both 12 years old.), and Roxy. When we were fighting a Grundle Roxy and Rose were hit with this aging thing so now they look 17. So back to the story My clan is strong and well i found out that my brother was a ninja we were destion to find him. I spreaded my Pitch black wings taking flight i saw the ninja fighting a hole lot a serpentine. i flew back down "The ninja are up a head lets help them out." i told my clan they all shook there heads running up a head while i waited for the man in black to show up.

The ninja fought with all there might, but they were having trouble holding them back that's when they saw four girl with red eyes and a dude run out welding swords to help them "Lord Garmadon." one yelled to the tree's and that's when the blue ninja freaked when he saw a girl with long brown hair deep electric Blue eyes light pale skin like his. The girl or Luna ran straight to the man in black but he got away "NOT THIS TIME!" she yelled spreading her wings and flying after him. The fight was over after Luna left "Who are you? and Why did you help us?" the black ninja asked Sophia walked up "Are leader told us to help we do not disagree a order." she told them with a voice as scary as her "Ok so i guess your the leader." The red ninja said pointing to Mark all the girls bursted out laughing "HIM! he can barely feed him self without help." His sister Casey yelled laughing louder Mark looked at her with a look that said Shut the hell up. The girls laughed louder that's when Luna showed up black blood covering her hand "Sophia." she whisked out before falling to the ground "LUNA!" the twins screamed running over to her flipping her body over carefully they saw the blood "Mark." both girls gasped out trying not to look at there clan leader her white haft tank top covered in blood her knifes were gone her bow still there her blue jeans shorts ripped at the hem. "Oh god There...there's to much blood i cant find the wound." Mark yelled to Sophia who was telling Casey if she could ask the ninja if we could use something to stop the bleeding, The ninja watched them work seeing how much pain it was for all of them to see this girl down "DAMN IT!" Mark screamed passing the wound Casey walked up to the ninja "Can you please help us?" She begged "Uh uh uh sure grab your friend and we will show you the way." The black Ninja said still watching them. Mark picked up Luna and started walking carefully not to hit her head the ninja walked in front of them talking softly when they stopped and climbed up a boat.

When everyone was up on the ship they took Luna to the infirmary to fix up her wound that's when Sensei wu smelt Demon's blood so did Misako and Dr. Julian they stood up from there small Tea break walking down the hallway they saw the twins sitting in front of the infirmary with Sophia Casey and all the ninja except the white one they were shocked to see all of them here without Luna or Mark that's when it clicked Mark was hurt and Luna was fixing him up "Sensei Wu." Roxy said standing up "MISAKO!" Rose yelled running over to hug her "Dr Julian it's very good to see you again." Sophia said shaking the mans hand but he pulled her into a hug "Sophie." he whispered they let go smiling "What happen to Mark?" Sensei wu asked everyone grew quiet "Luna was stabbed by Garmadon." Sophia whispered when Mark walked out blood all over his shirt "Sophia she wants to see you...IM going to clean up." he said walking out to the deck where he saw a lake not far from the ship. Sophie walked slowly into the room "Luna are you ok?" she asked Luna looked up "Ill be fine just a scratch im just really tired." she told haft the truth it wasn't just a scratch it was a cut that needed 120 stitches "Well get some sleep we still need to find your brother." she whispered as Luna's eyes soon grew heavy and she fell in a deep sleep Sophia walked out sighing "She fell asleep." she told everyone "Zane come here." Dr. Julian said the white ninja walked over "Yes Father." his voice was robot like when it all clicked in Sophia's head she ran hugging the boy "Zane." she whispered hugging him tears falling she had him back she had her Family again. "uh who are you?" he asked looking at her she let go "You're sister." she whispered he herd and hugged her tighter he finally found out who that girl in his memories were. Casey sighed as her eyes started to slowly close "_Mark." _she groaned falling asleep everyone turned around looking at His sister in a deep sleep "Ill get him." Rose said walking out "MARK GET UP HERE AND WAKE YOUR SISTER I DON'T WANT TO DIE TO NIGHT!" She screamed walking back in "No one touch her." she told laughing.

I woke up in a dark room i remembered what happen i was fighting Garmadon and he stabbed me. and that's about it i remember talking to Sophia i sighed lightly before sitting up the pain was there but not like last night swinging my legs over the bed i stood up smelling the taste of Eggs and Bacon i wore something different than i wore yesterday i was wearing a big blue shirt and a pare of Pajama pants i stretched walking to the door not hearing anyone i walked towards the wonderful smell i walked into a kitchen where a boy in a black ninja suit cooked he reached for Paprika so i grabbed his hand "Don't if you add to much you will kill me and my Clan." i told letting go he whipped around "Your up." he mumbled turning back around i put a hand on my hip "Grumpy." i whispered even thou i didn't get a good look at his face i some how wished i did. i leaned agent the wall sighing "How are you felling?" he asked i looked up "Good what about you?" i asked i hate small talk i could never get it right. "Uh pretty good." he said turning off the oven i sighed "Do you need help?" i mumbled the question "Sure." he said smiling i thought i was going to melt it was a sweet lopsided smile the one the guy dose in the movies. My heart was pounding "go wake everyone up." he asked simply i nodded and left breathing in a breath i knocked on a door "Come in." it was Mark i ran in hugging him i thought i would have died. he was surprise at first but he hugged back than i noticed a couple guys in there then him "JAY!" i yelled walking over "Uh who are you?" he asked "Don't play dumb i know your pretty smart." i told him Jay gulped standing up "So you found me." he growled his eyes turning red "Yup mom and dad hide you well." i grunted threw my teeth "how are the Back stabbers doing?" he asked placing his hands on his hips "Good i guess there dead murdered by Garmadon like me and you." i grunted "hell offspring." he said "WAIT! take it out side." Mark said i looked at him smiling because he knew what was about to happen so i turned on my heal walking to the door "Come on Baby brother." i barked running he took off running after me "still to slow." i mocked we woke a lot of people up to because how loud we were yelling at each other.

I watched as everyone on the ship walked out "Dear god DEMON FIGHT!" Roxy yelled pulling up a chair "Rat breath." i barked "Rat breath...HELL OFFSPRING!" he screamed he knew i hated that "IF IM ONE YOUR ONE!" i screamed right back at him he than punched me in my face i stumbled back "You so didn't do that." i barked i lunged at him we were fighting like we use to i was happy. I was happy just to see him "DEMON LURCH!" i screamed he was shocked and he started tickling me "No stop NO NO stop stop." I yelled i saw Sophia run in and helped "NO you trader HOW COULD YOU HELP HELP!" i screamed laughing so hard i thought i was going to pass out "Breath BREATH!" i screamed and they stopped and took in a breath "Damn...Can't breath that good any more." i mumbled standing up "Demon offspring." he smirked "Little brother." i said getting stairs from the ninja "WHAT!" i barked "What are you?" The girl asked i smiled crazy "A hells offspring like he said but the head I'm a Demon Chef." i smirked as she gasped along with all the ninja "And that is my Baby brother he's a D..."

**Ha ha cliff hanger will they except Jay now that they know his real past stay tuned to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI i hoped you like the last chapter well here's the next one by**

Luna's pov**  
**

"Demon. A Demon Jay is a Demon!" The boy in red yelled pointing a finger at Jay, i sighed looking at them "Jay dose he always act like this?" i asked face palming when he shook his head. "You know NOT all demons are Evil!" Sophia screamed placing her hands on her hips Mark gulped backing away just like her father and sensei wu Misako was already far gone.

so far Sophia hasn't broke anything i looked at her and well she was pretty angry and when a demon is angry weird stuff happens to them like me i grow a Tail and ears, She grows rabbit ears. I saw them coming "Uh Sophia your um ears." i told her she gasped looking angry "Oh now look what you done i don't want to be a rabbit for hours!" she screamed holding up her hands in anger storming to the edge of the ship or what they call it Bounty.

"Sophia." Zane called to her "I don't want to be a stupid rabbit it's all his fault." she grumbled tears falling from her face i sighed "Hey don't cry you'll be better in a little bit everyone gets angry Sophia." i told her she still shed tears in silence i hatted it when one of my team mates were sad or crying i growled and i grew angry at the boy in red.

Soon my dog tail and ears came out I kind of looked my father InuYasha, but he doesn't have a dog tail she looked up "Happy?" i asked smiling she smiled and whipped her tears i herd a giggle come from the twins "Thank you for your hospitality Sensei wu but we should be on are way." I told him kindly "No it is no trouble at all come back anytime this is your home." he said i smiled but i felt a wind change "No." i mumbled gasping at the pain falling to the ground "Luna." Rose yelled running over "I'm fine stay there." i commanded she stood in place with her sister.

i gasped in a harsh breath the winter solstice was coming the time i always dreaded the time when the moon gets colder it is very painful but im not about to tell my clan that nor my brother it would kill all of them and take pity "Ok I'm Fine can we go home i would like my IPod." i said and a one of those glances from Misko and Dr. Julian who Both sent glances to Sensei wu it gave me the shivers than more pain i grasped my side than it all stopped like magic i sighed relief "Thank god." i mumbled standing up "Better see no pain." i told smiling but before i could say more Sensei wu stepped in "Mark go get all of you guys stuff and come back to the bounty. Sophia and Casey help Luna to bed." he told i gasped when my clan started to move but i aloud it "You win this time old man." i growled he smiled and chuckled knowing that i would follow.

I sighed walking into the room i was in only to see a ninja suit on my bed a girl ninja suit I picked it up it was a short gray strapless dress it had a white bow around the middle that when tied around my waist the bow would go down to my knees the sleeves were detached and were long but at the end the sleeves expanded like in those Japanese dresses a pare of gray boots laid on the bed and a knife holder i sighed i guess i was destion to be a Kunoichi (That's a girl ninja.) "Dear god." i whispered and walked out "Oh _Sensei wu."_ i sung "Yes Luna." he just popped out of know where with the ninja and my brother "DEAR GOD!" i yelled "stop doing that." i yelled looking at him.

"A Kunoichi i can't believe you wouldn't tell me." i yelled at him but i thought if i stay here i can find Garmadon "Yes Luna you are a Kunoichi and your Family Your are the Guardian of the moon." he told i grunted "FINE!" i yelled turning around "But im not sharing a room with Casey or the twins." i told walking into the room i herd that chuckle i smiled when i got into the room i finally belong somewhere. I open up the door "Sensei wu." i whispered i saw the boy in black blushed i in braced the old man "Thank you it means a lot to belong somewhere." i told he smiled and patted my back. I walked into the room putting the outfit on it looked pretty good on me and i was right the white bow did go down to my waist my shoulders were bare the dress stopped right at my upper thigh and the boots when to my caff i looked weird but if i haft to i walked out still feeling a little weird that i didn't know anyone's name and now i had to live here with all of them i sighed placing my head in my hands still walking.

"what i do for my family." i whispered bumping into someone and falling onto the floor i gasped when i felt a hand on my back i looked up it was the black ninja but i took in more of his face he had deep black eyes black hair that went into his eyes and oh god that smile "I..im sorry uh..." i stuttered "Cole and it's ok." he said i blushed as he sat up we were inches apart and my legs on eater side of him "I should go i haft to go talk to Misako." i whispered standing up fast. Running down the hall way.

Cole's pov

Luna i can't get her out of my head that's all i think about is her her her and more her the way she talks the way she smiles everything and i barley met her but it's felt like i have forever than she falls on top of me and we were inches away i didn't even notice what she was wearing till she stood up and ran to find Misako. I sighed sitting on my bed Mark he went out to get there stuff he sleeps in here with us the twins sleep in there own room and Casey sleeps with Nya Lloyd acts different when he is barley near Roxy. Kai hasn't made one bad comment about the girls being here and Zane he is just happy to have a sister now Jay keeping a secret from us for years He is a demon Speaking of Jay where is he? i was lost deep in my thought when Jay ran into the room throwing his bed apart looking for something "COLE!" he yelled looking at me but than i saw his normal brown hair was white "Have you seen the hair dye i keep in here?" he asked looking a little nervous "Yeah Kai threw it out." i told he look angry but calmed himself "Can you go buy me some for me and Luna...Wait Luna will have some." when he got up to leave Luna ran in her hair pitch white "JAY!" she yelled "NO!" he yelled back she threw her arms up "THEY WILL FIND US!" They both yelled face palming.

i sighed "Oh Cole i didn't know you were here." she whispered blushing something bad but then let out a shriek of pain falling to the ground.

**Haha cliff hanger yay! see you next time hope you like it.**


End file.
